thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kilrathi Empire "K'tithak Mang" Space Station
Name: K'Tithrak Mang Craft: Kilrathi Starbase - K'Tithrak Mang Type: Light Space Station Scale: death star Length: 1,100 meters Skill: space station operations Crew: 8,000; skeleton: 800/+10 Passengers: 1,982 passengers; 432 Hospital patients; & 1,080 prisoners Cargo Capacity: 102,400 metric tons Consumables: 27 months Move: Maneuvering Thrusters Only Hull: 2D+2; 3D+2 vs energy weapons Shields: 3D+2 Sensors *Passive: 15 / 0D+1 *Scan: 30 / 0D+2 *Search: 45 / 1D *Focus: 2 / 1D+1 Weapons *'2 Quad Anti-Matter Guns' : Fire Arc: 2 turrets Crew: 2 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 4D Space Range: 1-8/20/40 Damage: 8D+1 Ignores Shields *'6 Dual Flak Cannons' : Fire Arc: 6 turrets Crew: 1 Scale: character Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 4D Space Range: 1-3/8/15 Damage: 3D+1 *'12 Flak Cannons' : Fire Arc: 12 turrets Crew: 1 Scale: character Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 4D Space Range: 1-3/8/15 Damage: 2D+1 *'Electronic Counter Measure Module' :Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Skill: sensors Space Range: 1-5/13/25 Effects: Enemy Sensors and Fire Control -1D Gear: *External Docking Port x4 *Phase Shields: The ship becomes immune to all forms of damage provided it is not hit by anything that can bypass its Shields (such as Antimatter Guns or torpedoes). *Escape Pod x62 Ship Complement: *Sartha Light Fighters: 20 *KF-507 Drakhri Medium Fighters: 20 *Jalkehi Heavy Fighters: 20 *Grikath Heavy Fighter/Bombers: 20 *Strakha Stealth Fighter/Bombers: 20 Description: K'tithrak Mang is a star system in the Enigma Sector. Up until 2667, it was ruled by the Kilrathi Empire. K'tithrak Mang was the home of the Kilrathi Sector Command in the Enigma Sector. It hosts at least one planet, K'tithrak Mang. The planet served as the command center for all Kilrathi activities in the sector. The capture of the Enigma Sector was vital to the Kilrathi because of the sector's vast number of jump points spanning across the Terran Confederation. These jump points were considered crucial to the war effort against humanity. During the year 2656, shortly after humanity's victory in the Vega Sector, the TCS Tiger's Claw was sent to K'tithrak Mang to destroy the Kilrathi Sector Command. This strike was intended to bring a quick and decisive victory over the Kilrathi in the sector. Unfortunately, while it was en route, the Tiger's Claw was ambushed and destroyed by Kilrathi stealth fighters, killing the entire crew. The vessel's coordinates had been leaked to the enemy by a Terran traitor collaborating with the Kilrathi. The only survivors were a handful of Terran pilots who were on patrol at the time of the ship's destruction. K'tithrak Mang remained under Kilrathi control, and the Enigma Sector Campaign dragged on for eleven more years. In 2667, the Terran Confederation once again attempted to conquer K'tithrak Mang, this time with the famed TCS Concordia. While en route to the system, it was discovered that Major Zachary Colson, a Terran pilot who briefly served on the Tiger's Claw in 2656, was responsible for the attack that destroyed the Claw and had since been assisting the Kilrathi with their war efforts in the Enigma Sector. Colson was apprehended by Captain Christopher Blair and held on charges of treason before he could warn the Kilrathi of the imminent attack. Before the Concordia reached the planet, Blair himself hijacked a F-57 Sabre Heavy Fighter and attacked the Kilrathi Sector Command alone. After breaking through their defensive lines, Blair destroyed the Kilrathi command center, and the Kilrathi were forced to abandon the system. The success of the attack brought about a decisive end to the Enigma Campaign. Source: *Wing Commander Encyclopedia: K'Tithrak Mang *Wing Commander Information Center: K'Tithrak Mang *The Wing Commander Role Playing Game (page 399) *thedemonapostle